The Kill
by The Emptiness
Summary: ¿Porque la felicidad solo es para algunos? ¿Acaso es pecado pedir un poco de amor o cariño de parte de quienes te conocen desde pequeño? ¿es que acaso nuestro destino en esa tierra es sufrir? Mi vida es un infierno-Te comprendo mas de lo que creees Soul


_****_**Hola!~**

**bien este es un regalo de cumpleaños medio atrazado par mi querida meister**

**ALEXIEL EVANS**

**te qelo y espero que te guste este song fic~...(espero que sea lo mas depresivo que hayas leido) :3**

**_Soul eater no me pertenece_**

**Para quien lo lea le recomiendo escuchar la cancion _The Kill _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Kill<strong>_

**30 seconds to Mars**

* * *

><p>Golpe.<p>

Otro, otro y otro...

Eso era lo que se oia en esa gran y oscura habitación en la cual solo se distinguía la silueta de un gran piano y un chico el cual trataba de acallar los sollozos.

Golpe y otro golpe de desesperación se oyó en la estancia, Soul ya no pudo más y se dejo de golpear la cabeza contra el piano para luego tirarse al piso y mirar a la nada.

Levanto la mano y se la vio, la estudio durante unos segundos que parecieron minutos y aquellos minutos parecieron horas a percepción del albino mayor que estaba observándolo desde la puerta con la mirada gacha, impotente al no poder ayudar a su hermano.

Soul bajo su mano y no aguanto mas, las lagrimas escaparon dejando un camino transparente por toda su mejilla, se encontraba desamparado, impotente, lleno de ira y melancolía.

Las palabras de su padre le quedaron atascadas en su interior, no podía, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ellas y aquello producía que se hiciera aun mas daño del que ya tenia.

"_No sirves para nada, maldito, por tu culpa tu madre murió y aun así no sirves para tocar este instrumento, lo único que tocas son porquerías pero era obvio eso ¿no? después de todo una basura siempre convierte en basura todo lo que lo rodea"_

**What if I wanted to break?**

**Laugh it all off in your face**

**What would you do?**

**What if I fell to the floor?**

**Couldn't take all this anymore**

**What would you do, do, do?**

El albino sabia del odio que tenia su padre hacia el pero aun así una parte de el –la mas grande- quería pensar lo contrario que solo le decía aquello para que se motivara a tocar mejor, pero ya no se podía engañar mas.

Su asesino.

Su padre terminaría siendo su asesino, eso ya era sabido y aquello era lo que más temía el hermano mayor de Soul, que este en un arrebato de locura -la cual era visible en sus ojos -hiciese alguna barbaridad como aquella...como quitarse la vida.

Soul suspiro y se sentó en el banquillo del piano, toco lentamente cada tecla como saboreando el tacto que tenia, para luego tocar una nota fuerte la cual retumbo por toda la habitación, llegando a Wes aquel horrible sonido en el cual se apreciaba la verdadera necesidad de amparo que pedía a gritos Soul pero la cual el no podía y no era capaz de dársela.

-Tu...-susurró bajo-tu me dijiste, que era basura-elevo un poco mas su voz- ¡Pues bien disfruta de la música de tu error maldito hijo de puta!...

Y toco una triste melodía la cual lleno toda la casa, y ni la lluvia torrencial que había a fuera era capaz de opacar a aquellos gritos de auxilio convertidos en sonidos de teclas de piano.

**Kill**

**Break me down**

**Bury me, bury me**

**I am finished with you**

-Soul...-susurro Wes mirándolo de arriba abajo, observando aquel aspecto demacrado que poseía el menor de los Evans-yo...yo quería decirte que-

-Voy a salir-aviso el chico yendo a su habitación seguido por su hermano el cual lo miraba con preocupación y _miedo_,el albino menor tomo un abrigo y se lo puso, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de su hermano mayor.

-¿A-adonde vas?-indago Wes

-Voy por ahí, no se, solo...solo quiero salir de aquí-dijo para luego avanzar hasta la salida de su habitación pero antes de hacerlo su hermano lo llamo.

-Procura no hacer ninguna estupidez-le dijo el albino mayor

-No te prometo nada, Wes-dijo Soul para luego internarse en la oscuridad del pasillo y dirigirse a la salida de la casa acariciando el revolver en su bolsillo.

Wes tan solo lo miro con los ojos asustado y una lágrima se derramo por su mejilla

-perdóname...-susurró al vacío

**What if I wanted to fight?**

**Beg for the rest of my life**

**What would you do?**

**You say you wanted more**

**What are you waiting for?**

**I'm not running from you**

La lluvia empapaba la ropa de la chica y su cara, coronada por sus grandes ojos verdes sin vida, vacíos, carentes de amor y en los cuales también se podía apreciar un leve destello de locura.

Tan solo hacia un par de minutos su padre lo volvió a hacer, la volvió a vender a esos hombres asquerosos, los cuales decían ser sus amigos y jugaban póker apostando lo más preciado para ellos, en este caso para el bastardo de Spirit era ella, su hija, su única hija a la cual decía querer mucho pero por un par de cartas era capaz de vender hasta su propia alma.

Como siempre lo hizo y perdió, aquellos hombres siempre la tocaban y trataban de hacer barbaridades con ella delante de su padre pero ella siempre lograba zafarse de aquel infierno hasta hoy en la noche, evito que la violaran pero no puedo evitar que aquel puñal le atravesara una pierna.

Caminaba torpemente y la lluvia la mojaba entera deseando poder acabar con aquel infierno rápidamente, se detuvo y respiro dificultosamente, su celular empezó a sonar y al abrir la tapa vio un nombre...ese maldito nombre.

**Kill**

**Break me down**

**Bury me, bury me**

**I am finished with you**

**Look in my eyes**

**You're killing me, killing me**

**All I wanted was you**

Medito unos segundos si responder o no. A la vez que las punzadas de dolor se hacían más agudas, sopeso todo lo que estaba en contra de ella y a favor concediéndole los últimos minutos de su vida al bastardo de su padre.

_-¡Maka!...Dios me tenias preocupado, ¿Por qué no te vienes para la casa? Los chicos están preguntando por ti y yo estoy tratando de hacer hora esperando que pises nuestra casa...no te preocupes por mi ya que estaré al lado tuyo, ellos no te aran nada...nada malo, pero por favor apare-_corto la llamada

Tiro lejos su celular por la furia que sentía y este seguía sonando en la negrura de la noche, siguió caminando sin rumbo por toda la ciudad, la lluvia no apaciguaba pero a ella parecía no importarle, en la lejanía pudo distinguir un punto tenue de luz y camino hacia allí, era una iglesia y en la entrada estaba un señor pequeño con unos grandes lentes y una sonrisa calida.

Entraron y el padre le curo la pierna, no le pregunto que le pasó y eso Maka se lo agradeció desde su corazón herido aunque de un momento a otro la chica se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos del padre mientras el solo la consolaba con cariño, aquel sentimiento que no conocía desde hace años.

**I tried to be someone else**

**But nothing seemed to change**

**I know now, this is who I really am inside**

**Falling from myself**

**Falling for a chance**

**I know now, this is who I really am**

Ambos chicos emprendieron camino sin vuelta atrás hacia un destino inesperado, dejando todo de su pasado escapando de el, aquel infierno terrenal que ambos poseían, por que muchos podrían decir que sus problemas eran gotas en una ventana las cuales se escurren rápidamente pero cuando la lluvia es constante...¿realmente es fácil borrarlas de allí?.

Claro que no

Años de tortura psicológica mantenían ambos no se podría curar con tan solo palabras bonitas, ellas eran dos almas desoladas necesitadas de cariño, amor el cual no lo encontrarían fácilmente...o eso creían.

Maka siguió caminando y en parque cerca de la estación de trenes vio a un hombre que sostenía algo en la mano, ya era extraño encontrar a alguien a esas horas bajo la lluvia sentado cómodamente en el parque a no ser que fuera un vagabundo pero como andaba vestido descartaba aquella opción.

Lo más extraño era que titubeaba en sus acciones, se acerco para poder observarlo mejor, era un chico de su misma edad casi unos veinte o veintidós años y tenia un revolver en la mano.

Maka corrió y cuando el albino tenia el revolver en su cabeza ella llego lo tomo y lo tiro lejos dejando a Soul aturdido y mirándola con aquel vacío que poseían sus ojos al igual que los de ella, el chico la tomo y la abrazo haciendo que la chica un poco perdida tardara en corresponderle con el misma necesidad de amor.

**Kill**

**Break me down**

**Bury me, bury me**

**I am finished with**

**You, you, you**

**Look in my eyes**

**You're killing me, killing me**

**All I wanted was you**

**Come, break me down**

**Break me down**

**Break me down**

Estaban los dos mirando el amanecer de aquél día, sentados, disfrutando de aquella fortituta compañía, los olores húmedos de la tierra mojada, las temperaturas bajas típicas después de la lluvia y la calidez del sol el cual iluminaba toda la estación hacían perfecta aquella sensación de bienestar que ambos tenían.

No habían compartido ninguna palabra desde la madrugada, tan solo recordaban que Maka le quito el revolver a Soul y este la llevo a la estación en donde se sentaron bajo la lluvia y miraron el horizonte hasta que amaneció.

-¿Y...por que tienes un vendaje en la pierna?-preguntó Soul

-¿Porque te estabas apuntando con un revolver en la cabeza?-contraataco Maka

Ambos se rieron y se abrazaron otra vez

-Mi vida es un infierno...-susurró Soul contra el pelo rubio de la chica

-Te comprendo mas de lo que crees-dijo para apretándose mas a el

Suspiraron y siguieron compartiendo aquellos minutos de "felicidad". Talvez, solo talvez de algo malo se puede sacar algo bueno o en este caso del límite del sufrimiento se puede ver un destello de luz que muy pronto se puedo convertir en verdadero y puro amor.

_**What if I wanted to break...?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review¿?<br>**_


End file.
